


Teasing

by Elvhenan



Series: Abellan Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#40. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" Mahanon asks teasingly, grinning. "If I have, I hope it's one where I get you to you laugh as well."

"I am out of practice with the expression, not unfamiliar," Abelas responds dryly, still smiling a bit. "It has been far too long since I have endured so many terrible jokes in succession."

"Hey!" Mahanon squawks indignantly, emphasizing it with a pout. "I am _hilarious_. I even got _Vivienne_ to laugh once."

"At your expense, surely."

"I resent that." Mahanon huffs, crossing his arms.


End file.
